Milk
Milk is a recurring item from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It is milk stored in a Bottle that is used to restore life. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Milk is one of the main products of Romani Ranch, along with its improved version, Chateau Romani. It must be stored in a bottle. One bottle contains two helpings, each of which restores five hearts. It will also remove the jinx placed on Link when he is hit by a Blue Bubble. Milk is especially useful early in the game, when Link has so few hearts that two helpings can restore more total health than a Red or Blue Potion. Milk can be purchased from the Milk Bar in East Clock Town at night if Link has acquired Romani's Mask, which he is rewarded with for protecting Cremia and her carriage of milk from the Gorman Brothers. Milk can also be received as a gift from cows when "Epona's Song" is played for them like their Hyrulean counterparts would provide Link with Lon Lon Milk in Ocarina of Time. The Gorman Brothers sell Milk at their ranch, but it appears to be watered down, overpriced, and stolen from Romani Ranch. Ironically, the Gorman Brothers claim that the milk from Romani Ranch is watered down and overpriced compared to what they sell. Romani will give Link a new bottle full of Milk if he defends the ranch from Them. Humorously, Gorman apparently gets tipsy from drinking milk and even wonders if such a thing is even possible as he drowns his sorrow at the Milk Bar. In the Nintendo 3DS remake, there is a Mystery Milk that acts as a curative to overdosing on Chateau Romani, in which Link must deliver for Gorman. This milk spoils in two minutes, becoming "Moldy Milk". Presumably his overdosing on Chateau Romani is the cause for his apparent intoxication, though this could be attributed to Chateau Romani's special properties as it is not ordinary milk and may explain why it is reserved for adults and children who show signs of maturity. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Milk returns as a bottled item that restores health upon consumption. A bottle of milk contains two servings, each restoring three hearts. Link is given a half-empty bottle of milk after he brings Sera's cat back to her. This is the second item that Link obtains in the game, after the Fishing Rod. After that, Link can purchase Milk at any time from her shop, or at the shop on Death Mountain. Early in the game, when Link has few hearts, Milk's two servings will restore more total health than a Red or Blue Potion. Also, Link can use each Milk serving after taking minor damage, restoring his health to full so that he can use the Great Spin Attack more often. There are no Cows seen in Hyrule during Twilight Princess, but there are goats in both Ordon Ranch and Hyrule Castle Town, meaning the milk featured in this game is likely to be goat milk and not cow milk. To further this theory, only Ordon Goat Cheese, a goat milk product, appears in this game. It is of course entirely possible that cows were simply not added to the game. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Milk can be purchased at the Milk Bar in Kakariko Village for 20 Rupees. Unlike its previous appearances, milk now only has one serving, and restores five hearts when consumed. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, there are two types of milk. Unlike past games, Link does not require a Bottle to carry either type of milk. Hateno Cows and White Goats are both raised for their milk though Link is unable to acquire it from either animal directly and thus it must be purchased, cooked, or obtained from rescued travelers. ;Fresh Milk The main type of milk is Fresh Milk which comes from Hateno Cows and White Goat in Hateno Village. It is a food item that restores half a Heart Container when consumed. It can also be used as a Cooking ingredient to create soups and stews or heat it up. Fresh Milk automatically comes in its own milk bottle. East Wind General Store and the wandering farmer Agus both sell Fresh Milk. ;Milk Link can turn Fresh Milk into Milk by heating it in a Cooking Pot. He can also add certain ingredients to create Milk that restores more hearts or with additional effects such as "Spicy" or "Enduring". In early versions of the game this item was known as Warm Milk, but was strangely changed to simply "Milk" after an update. It is the only type of milk acquired through Cooking. See also * Chateau Romani * Fresh Milk * Lon Lon Milk * Mystery Milk Category:Health Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Dishes